Things Happen
by angellinda
Summary: This title is horrible, I know. Well, this is and R/H story. I you guys like it. Please Review.


A/N: Hello everybody, I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last story, but I'm afraid that I will not be finishing it. I'm sorry!! If anybody wants me to finish it I will. Well this is an R/H story. I hope you guys like it. Please Review.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to the wonderful, JK Rowling. 

Things Happen 

     Ginny and Hermione were walking down the stairs towards the kitchen laughing. Ginny had just told Hermione about the time Fred and George bewitched Percy's glasses to make him see Snape in his boxers whenever he looked at someone. "Those two!" Hermione said, "I'm so glad they don't do anything like that to their friends."

     "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Ginny answered back laughing. They walked into the kitchen and to their surprise saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at the Weasley table, but he was looking very grim. Hermione looked around and saw Ron and Harry sitting there looking up at her sadly and she saw Mrs. Weasley crying and Mr. Weasley comforting her. Finally, Hermione looked up to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "What happen?" 

     "Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I think you should sit down for this."

     "No, I'll stand thanks." Hermione said. You could tell that she was getting angry because everybody was looking at her like she was going to break any second now.

     "Well," Dumbledore continued, "there was an accident tonight." As if on cue, lightning flashed outside and rain started to pour down from the sky. "Voldemort (all the Weasley's flinched) and his followers attacked tonight. I'm sorry to say this Hermione, but your parents were the ones who they attacked." Hermione face lost all color in a matter of seconds. Dumbledore continued in a very sad voice, "I'm sorry, but they didn't make it." Hermione stood frozen there, but not for long. In about a second she bolted out the kitchen door into the pouring rain.

     Hermione ran and ran, not caring that she just heard someone run out of the door after her. Not caring that she was getting soaked to the bone and not caring were she ran to. She just kept on running. She couldn't believe it, her parents…dead. She didn't want to believe it. Hermione heard the person behind her catching up and calling her name. She knew it was Ron. Hermione sped up. She didn't want him to catch up to her.

     "Hermione wait!!" Ron called through the rain. He knew he was gaining on her, so in a one last attempt to catch her, Ron put on a burst of energy and caught her.

     Hermione felt Ron put his arms around her waist and hold her. "Ron, let go!! Please Ron!!" Hermione kept fighting against his grip, but Ron would not let up. Finally, Hermione was so tired and so out of breath that she just turned around and hugged Ron around the neck and cried. Ron just held her tight and let her cry, telling her everything was going to be alright. He didn't care if they were getting soaked. If this is were Hermione wanted to cry, he would stay here with her and let her cry.

     "It's all my fault." Hermione said.

     "What!!" Ron said, furious that she could thing of such a thing.

     "I said it's all my fault! I should have been there when this happened! I could have protected them! I could've have warned them!" Hermione said. She was so furious with herself. "I could have saved them." She said and started to cry again.

     "Hermione how could you say something like that?" Ron asked. He was trying very hard to be sympathetic and not call her stupid for thinking that. "Do you seriously think you could hold of a whole load of Death Eaters buy yourself? It wasn't your fault, Hermione." Ron said and he hugged her again. "I'm glad you weren't there. I don't know what I'd do if something happen to you." It's a good thing it was raining because Ron had just turned beet red. "Come on Hermione. Let's go inside."

     They both walked in the pouring rain back to the Burrow. Ron opened the kitchen door and saw everybody sitting around the table. Mrs. Weasley came around the table and wrapper Hermione and Ron in a towel and hugged Hermione tight. Hermione stood there and hugged her back with one hand while the other hand did not let go of Ron's.      Ron looked at Ginny who was crying and then looked at Harry who had his arm around her shoulder and looking very sad. "Ginny, could you please go get Hermione some dry clothes? And Harry, could you get me some too?" Ron asked. Ginny and Harry both got up and went to get the clothes. "Mum, Dad, you could go up to bed. I'm going to stay down here with Hermione for a little while." Ron said. Mr and Mrs Weasley both looked like they would rather stay down here with them, but they looked at Hermione who would not let go of Ron's hand and went up the stairs. Ginny and Harry came downstairs with the clothes and placed them on the table and went upstairs. 

     "Hermione," Ron said, "Go change into your dry clothes and I'll make you some tea."

     "Could you make Hot Chocolate instead?" Hermione asked, "My mom used to always make me hot chocolate." She said looking down.

     "Hot chocolate it is," Ron said smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile and went to change. 

     Ron walked into the living room and put down the 2 cups of steaming Hot Chocolate on the table and turned around to look at Hermione. She was asleep on the couch. Her face was scrunched up as if she was having a bad dream. Ron stroked her cheek and her face relaxed. He then took a blanket and put it over her. Ron sat on the floor next to the couch, sipped his hot chocolate and stayed with Hermione the whole night.


End file.
